Pregnancy may be miraculous, but it can be extremely uncomfortable. Anything, no matter how minor it may seem, that reduces the discomfort of pregnancy would be a godsend to millions of women the world over. One element of discomfort associated with pregnancy is the distension of the mother's belly. Not only is the enlargement of the belly uncomfortable, in and of itself, the discomfort can be exacerbated by the constriction of an unforgiving waistband. In order to avoid such discomfort, one could buy new clothes for each waist-size extension (and suffer discomfort between standard waist-sizes), accumulating a storehouse of outfits that, if fashions don't change and the clothes are not donated to a charity organization in the meantime, might, possibly, be used during a subsequent pregnancy. Because few people have the wealth of Croesus (or Midas, for that matter), it is generally impractical to buy sets of clothes to accommodate each size transition that a mother will pass through during the course of her pregnancy. There is often a reluctance to make the transition from one size to a larger size, particularly during the early stages of a pregnancy.
Pregnancy isn't the only condition during which waists may expand. Many people experience some fluctuation in their weight over time. People often become more sedentary during the winter months, when they're less likely to be outside engaging in calorie-burning activities. The fall and winter also bring holidays, with their traditional big meals and calorie-laden treats. “Packing on a few pounds” during the holidays can transform otherwise comfortable garments into tight-waisted, binding, uncomfortable, constrictors. Additionally, people become bloated for a variety of reasons, rendering their waistbands constrictive and uncomfortable. Futhermore, because not everyone can afford custom-tailored clothes, garments, such as pants or skirts, that feature waistbands, may fit a person in the waist, but not in the hips, or vice versa.
An apparatus for providing relief from constricting waistbands is highly desirable. The need for such an apparatus during the first months of pregnancy, when a mother is just beginning to “show” is particularly acute.